


Funny You Should Ask

by haemophilus



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, The Mick
Genre: Bars, F/M, First Meeting, I am going to tag any fics for The Mick with Sunny tags, but until the tags are wrangled, there is a lot of crossover appeal so I hope everyone understands, this isn't a sunny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Jimmy and Mickey meet for the first time.





	Funny You Should Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/gifts).



> I love these hets.

“There’s just no action in here tonight, huh?” said Jimmy to the drunkard on the stool next to him. They’d made an alliance four shots ago when Jimmy had promised him a chick’s phone number in exchange for unlimited access to his bar tab. Jimmy, of course, was bluffing. Any chicks he found tonight belonged to him; two more beers, and his buddy would forget the promise entirely.

He was out getting hammered because his girlfriend had decided to pick a fight over something stupid again. She was so judgmental ever since she got her job as a dental assistant. Always commenting on how she didn’t see a future with him if he couldn’t get his act together. Well, screw her and the fancy job she rode in on. Tonight, Jimmy was on the prowl.

The crowd parted, revealing the pool table and its players. Then, he saw the woman who was currently taking a shot.

Her hair was blonde – natural, not bleached. She was sticking her tongue out as she lined up the cue with the ball. When she made the shot, she raised the cue up into the air and cheered. The woman handed off the cue to her opponent with a swagger. She picked up her beer off the edge of the table, and took a long swig. After she put it down, she reached up to tuck some flyaway hairs behind her ears. Her eyes glistened with satisfaction when her opponent missed his shot.

Jimmy stroked his moustache to make it neater. He tilted his head towards a mirror behind the bar, and checked out his teeth. Yellow, but there was nothing in them. Satisfied with his appearance, he sauntered over to the woman.

“My name’s Jimmy,” he said. “You’ve got killer aim.”

The woman smiled. She looked him up and down in a way that made his skin tingle. “I know.”

It was her turn. She picked up the pool cue, took aim, and missed. “Goddammit,” she muttered under her breath. The woman glared at him. “Don’t compliment my shot again. You gave me bad luck.”

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck. “Didn’t know that was a thing in pool.”

She handed the pool cue over to her opponent, and drained the last of her beer. The woman handed the glass to Jimmy.

“It is. Get me another drink,” she said, watching her opponent.

“Can I have your name first?” said Jimmy.

The woman smiled. “Mickey.”

She cheered when her opponent missed his shot.

Jimmy walked over to the bartender, and ordered a beer on the drunkard’s tab. “Is that girl in here a lot?”

The bartender passed him a beer. “Yeah. But be careful with her. She’s a real heartbreaker.”

Jimmy grabbed the beer.

“You don’t have to worry about me. Never been in love before, never will be.”

He heard her whoop and holler. Must have made a shot again.

“That’s what they all say,” said the bartender, shaking his head. Jimmy turned around to look at her. Her confident stance, her smile, that blonde hair – he could see why other men would fall head over heels for her. As he walked over to her, she turned her excitement in his direction. He handed her the beer, and she chugged half of it. Mickey ruffled her hair out of her face.

“I’m all high on adrenaline. Wanna get out of here?”

Jimmy smiled. Not too big – gotta appear casual. “Yeah.”


End file.
